


Rainy Day Kisses

by softashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk what's considered a drabble tbh, It was raining today and I wanted Lashton fluff so I wrote some, M/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softashton/pseuds/softashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's scared of thunderstorms and Ashton comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Kisses

“Hi, mum?” Ashton asked down the phone.

“Hi darling” he received in response.

“I’m just gonna stay at Luke’s until the storm dies down a bit, alright?”

“As long as Liz doesn’t mind, it’s fine by me. I wouldn’t want you out in that anyway”.

“Yeah, she’s fine with it. So what’s the damage like over there?”

“Just a few trees down, nothing too serious though. How about where you are?”

“Basically the same here too, yeah. I’ll see you later, bye mum”.

“See you later, love you” his mum said, before he ended the call.

 

“See? I told you she’d be fine with it” Ashton smiled at the large boy currently clinging to his side. The two boys were sitting on Luke’s bed rather than in it, as Ashton didn’t really want to call his mum while _in_ bed with Luke.

“Mhmm” Luke hummed as he snuggled even closer to Ashton, which Ashton hadn’t thought was physically possible.

 

They were currently in the middle of the worst storm they’d had for a good number of months – high winds, torrential rain, thunder and lightning, the works.

Now this was all good and well, unless of course, your name was Luke Hemmings. Luke was absolutely terrified of storms, and while he knew there was generally nothing to worry about, he still couldn’t help that tight feeling in his chest and how he jumped every time the thunder crashed.

 

“C’mon, Lukey” Ashton rubbed Luke’s back, causing the younger boy to sigh contentedly, “it’ll blow over soon. You’re gonna be fine, yeah?”

“I know, it’s jus-“ a clap of thunder cut Luke off mid-sentence, causing him to jump and let out a small whimper.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you, you’re alright” Ashton soothed, planting a number of small kisses on Luke’s neck and forehead.

“God, I’m so pathetic. I’m sorry” Luke sighed.

“Don’t be silly, Lukey. You know I love taking care of you” Ashton smiled.

“You’re the best, Ashy. I love you so much”.

“Love you too, now give me a kiss” Ashton wiggled his eyebrows, getting a laugh from Luke.

 

The two boys smiled into the kiss, Luke letting out a soft moan as Ashton began to suck on his lip ring. Luke - still having his hands wrapped around Ashton’s waist – pulled them both down so they were laying on the bed. They separated momentarily so they could wrap themselves up in a blanket, before continuing their make-out session.

 

They spent the rest of the day snuggling, kissing and just generally being content in each other’s company. By late evening the storm had died down, much to Luke’s relief. Despite this, maybe Ashton stayed the night at Luke’s again anyway.


End file.
